The present invention relates to new and improved puff pastries. These pastries exhibit a flaky consistency and reduce the problem of product sogginess after baking.
Puff pastries are laminated, flaky products with a distinctly layered structure. Pastry dough has many layers of dough separated by layers of fat. During baking, steam is formed and evaporated causing the expansion of the dough layers. The fat insulates the dough layers, allowing each to cook individually and puff the pastry. As the gluten coagulates, it forms into a light open structure with fine layers.
Unfortunately, puff pastries have a limited shelf life, i.e., about seven days, due to their hygroscopic nature. Therefore, the pastries become tough and chewy over time as they absorb moisture from their surroundings. The hygroscopic nature of the pastries is especially a problem when the pastry contains various high-moisture fillings since the fillings' moisture migrates to the pastry.
Unfilled puff pastry items are usually reheated in microwave or conventional ovens prior to serving. This process restores the eating quality of the freshly baked product. However, flaky, center-filled (e.g., cheese, cream, etc.) products must be purchased from a retail store and served immediately because of the short shelf life. Most wholesale bakeries overcome this problem by making frozen pastry products, so the consumer can complete the baking process at home to insure the freshness and the flakiness of the product every time. Therefore, a need exists for delectable, ready to eat puffed pastry products which have an extended shelf life.